


Dead

by Mobeen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobeen/pseuds/Mobeen
Summary: Merlin dies. How? Why? What happened? What did Arthur do? Why is everyone blaming Arthur?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Dead

Arthur's POV  
King Arthur was annoyed. He had woken up for the third day and Merlin was not the one serving him. For the last two days, he had excused Merlin for whatsoever insolent reasons Merlin might have to ignore him and send George to wake him up; however, Arthur, would not allow it to continue.   
He wanted to race to Gaius’ chamber and drag Merlin to his room. He wanted to punish his insolent manservant immediately. Unfortunately, the life of a king was never that simple. He had to attend a council meeting and he was already late. When George dressed him, he ordered Geroge to bring his breakfast to the council room.   
He was surprised by the lack of activity in the castle. It was surprising as in the morning the servants were everywhere. Though, today there were barely any servants who were working.   
When he entered the council room, there were a few empty seats. Usually, when he had an important council meeting, he expected all his Knights and Lords to attend. Al the lords and nobles were present but all of his non-noble and closet knights were missing. Leon looked morose and downtrodden. Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, and Percival were amongst those who were missing. He turned to Leon, “Where are the remaining knights, did they not receive my instruction that this council meeting was a must-attend for all.”  
Leon bowed his head and flatly said, “They knew. They just had their priorities straight.”  
Arthur inquired angrily, “And what is more important than attending a council meeting for future safety and security of Camelot?”  
Leon did not reply but Sir Bedivere said, “My lord, most of the people, the missing knights and servants have gone to attend the funeral. I am sure the knights will be back in an hour. The funeral was set as early as possible. They would be on their way back.”  
Who died? All the nobles are here so it must be a servant. Who died?  
I turned to Bedivere, “Whose funeral are they attending?”  
Leon instantaneously looked up. He was shocked. Most of the council members were shocked too. No one spoke until Lord Geffory stood up and said, “It is not of the essence. Sometimes, the royalty punishes a person for their benefit and training but the person cannot cope with the punishment. One such servant died. It is of no essence. I fail to see why most of the servants had to go and pay him their respect. It is more surprising that more than 60% of the servants took a day off to go to the funeral when we told them that it will lead to a deduction from salary. Half the town people also went as if they were going to give respect to some royalty. The worst part is that ten knights left against your explicit order.”  
Now I was intrigued. Who was this servant who demanded such respect and love?  
Sir Leon hissed, “If it was not for this useless council session where we were expected by the king, I am sure, I would have gone too. After all, not everyone can forget their friends after one gets a crown on their head.”  
Arthur bristled. He never expected Sir Leon to use this tone for him. He commanded, “I will expect you to show proper deference to my position and person.”  
Leon scowled, “Yes my lord, after all, deference is all that is left when respect is lost. It certainly helps to know the value of your words. Today you have shown that a noble-born is the only person worth respect in this country. Thank you for opening our eyes and letting us correct our wrong assumptions from the past. ”  
Arthur charged on Leon, “What are you talking about? Why are you being so rude?”  
“My apologies Sire. I dare not be rude.”  
The council meeting continued for another two hours but it was mostly lackluster as most of the knights and some councilmen were grave and not interested in participating. When the missing ten knights or Gaius did not turn up even after the end of the second hour, Arthur rescheduled the rest of the meeting till the next day. He was anxious to find out where Merlin was hiding.   
Rather than return to his chamber, Arthur went to Gaius’ room to inquire about Merlin. He was shocked to see that Gaius was not in his room and the chamber was locked. He had never seen the chamber locked before. Was Gaius the one who died? But why was he not informed?  
He returned to his room and asked George to inquire about Gaius' whereabouts. George returned an hour later and informed him that Gaius was in the lower town and would not be returning for a few days. He has asked the physician from the lower town to take over his duties in the meanwhile.   
This was a surprising development. Usually, when Gaius was ill, Merlin got his duties. Why was Merlin not taking over his duties this time? Maybe so Merlin could come back to his work. Surely, Merlin would return tomorrow when the physician from the lower town would take over.   
Arthur was sure he would see Merlin the next day so tolerated George for the third day. Thus, his anger knew no bound when George woke him up for the fourth day. He shouted at George, “Get lost. Find Merlin. Tell him to immediately come here. I don’t care what else he is doing. He has a duty as my manservant and he will attend that duty immediately.”  
George was looking shocked, “My lord, Merlin is”  
“Get lost and find Merlin?”  
“Sire?”  
“Go before I put you in stock.”  
George immediately ran away. An hour later, Lord Mathias, the Castle’s custodian came; he was accompanying Geoge. Behind him were Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival who all looked angry.   
Lord Mathias asked for my permission to enter but the five knights entered my chamber without permission. Then Lord Mathias politely inquired, “Sire, what is the issue? Are you not satisfied with George’s performance?”  
Arthur hissed, “Where the hell is Merlin? I want him to serve me?”  
Gwaine started laughing, “So, Princess was Merlin to serve him. Not satisfied even after driving him under the ground. Well too bad. Why do you care? Merlin was just a servant. I am sure anyone of these other servants can serve you better. And never say Merlin’s name from your tongue again otherwise you might lose your tongue.”  
While Arthur was shocked at Gwaine's attitude and the hatred he saw in the Knight’s eyes, he did not understand the reason for it.   
Sir Leon reprimanded, “Gwaine, control yourself. He is your king.”  
Gwaine laughed, “He is no king of mine. Merlin told me he would be a great leader on the day and I believed in Merlin’s belief. Now, unfortunately, Merlin has been proven wrong and I will no longer follow such a selfish ruler. I quit from the knighthood. I cannot serve under him.”  
What the hell? What was Gwaine blabbering? No one ever gave up on knighthood.   
Leon opened his mouth to say something when Lancelot intervened, “I agree with Gwaine. We were misled. I always wanted to be a knight and even though Arthur gave me the chance and I am thankful for the chance, Arthur is not the man who earned my loyalty. He is a cruel sadistic bastard and I hope he rots in hell.”  
I was baffled. These were my men. I trusted them more than any other knight. Why were the saying such hateful things? Leon was looking down and did not even try to negate Lancelot’s words. Lord Mathias came to my rescue, “You cannot talk to the King like that, especially not for a servant.”  
Percival politely spoke, “Lord Mathias, we would have been servants. Merlin helped each of us. While we would never get such privileges and perks as a knight again in our lives, however, if we fight under Camelot’s banner, we would be a partner is his torture and pain. I cannot take that on my soul. Serving a self-serving bastard will not gain us any praise or respect.”  
Arthur angrily shouted, “What the hell are you guys talking about?”  
Elyan softly said, “While I did not want to take such drastic action, his callous attitude is discouraging. He acts like he does not know anything. Your highness, we are all sorry but we would like you to revert us to our peasant category. I do not believe your friendship will be conducive to my health.”  
Arthur looked at Elyan and then ordered, “Leave. I will listen to your bullshit in the council session today. Currently, I have other issues. Everyone out other than Lord Mathias.”  
The Knights left without a backward glance. Their shoulders were firm and spoke of decisiveness.  
Arthur again questioned, “Lord Mathias, where is Merlin?”  
Lord Mathias sighed, “Sire, Merlin died.”  
Died? Not possible? Merlin could not have died?  
“How? When? Why was I not notified? Where is his body?”  
“I am sure someone notified you. He was given his last rites yesterday. We discussed it in the council chamber yesterday.”  
Council session? Yesterday?   
“You mean to say when I was sitting in the council room the other was with Merlin for the last time? What happened to him?”  
“Sire, I would say he succumbed to your punishment. He was not strong enough.”  
“My punishment? What do you mean?”  
“Sire, you ordered Lord Stain to make sure Merlin works in the restoration project of the lower town. He was to get one hundred and ten percent out of Merlin.”  
“I gave no such order.”  
“Sire, you said it in front of the entire council. I knew Merlin had lost your favor and asked you the next day if you would like me to replace Merlin. You told me that only Merlin would serve you in the day. So, the poor chap was serving you in the morning and serving under Lord Stain at night. He survived six days. He was extremely ill for two days and died at night two days back.”  
No! No! No! This was not possible. He did not cause the misery and death of his friend. his legs gave away and he slumped to the floor. Tears were rolling down his face.   
Lord Mathias quietly left the room.   
\----------------------   
Arthur did not sleep at all. He could not sleep. As soon as the roasters started croaking, he jumped out of the chair, on which he had spent the night and he ran towards the lower town. He did not care that he was the King and by running in the castle like a common thief he was breaking all protocol. He did not care he looked haggard and his hair was out of place. He had to find Gaius. He had to talk to Gaius. Only Gaius can tell him what happened. Only Gaius can help reduce the burden.   
He ran to Gwen’s house in the lower town and knocked furiously on the door. Gwen opened the door and after seeing him hissed, “Sire, you are not welcome here.”  
He was flabbergasted by Gwen’s tone. The bite and the punch in the tone were worse than any verbal abuse he had ever faced under his father.   
Putting his arrogance away and forgetting that he was a king who was turned away by a peasant, he pleaded, “Gwen, please. I must talk to Gaius.”  
Gwen snarled, “After everything you have done, you have the gall to come here and demand to speak to Gaius. Gaius is old and heartbroken. He does not need to be disturbed by the likes of you. There is a physician in the castle and Gaius will give you his resignation by tomorrow. Tomorrow, I and Gaius will leave with Gwaine, Lance, Percival, and Elyan. You and your nobles should be happy. Now leave. We don’t want anything from you sire.”  
“Gwen, please.”  
“No!”  
“Please!” he shrieked.  
Gwen was about to close the door when Gaius spoke, “Let him in. I should resign while he is here. I have no heart of returning to the daunting castle and talk to him in his chamber and council. Its better I do it know.”  
Gwen glared at me and then opened the door. Gaius looked all his age. He looked frail and weak.   
“Sire, I am glad you are here. I would like to take this opportunity to hand over my resignation. I am getting on with my years and I cannot handle my duties. King Uther had the right idea when he said I was too old and should give way to new blood. I should have heeded his advice then.”  
Arthur pleaded, “Gaius, no. Please.”  
Gaius politely said, “Sire, age and death don’t wait for anyone. I am getting on with my years. I was having difficulty coping and making rounds but my young apprentice was doing more than his share. Now he is gone and I do not find in me the energy to train another.”  
Arthur bowed his head and quietly asked, “Gaius, what happened with Merlin? Why was I not informed that he was sick? Why was I not informed that he died?”  
“Sire, the sickness and death of servants are not to be discussed with the masters especially not with the king. King Uther was pretty clear on this. Merlin was a lowly servant who got sick and died. There was no need to inform you but Lord Mathias was informed and a new manservant was assigned to you immediately.”  
“Merlin was my friend.”  
Gaius snorted, “Sire, I am glad that few hold that title.”  
The words hurt worse than any battle wound.   
“Gaius!”  
“Yes, Sire. I want to know what happened to Merlin. It is not a request. It is an order.”  
“Sire, in simple words you killed Merlin. Are you happy now?”  
“How? What happened?” Arthur inquired ignoring the mirth in Gaius’ voice.   
“What do you want me to say? That you were not cruel or that in your cruelty you ignored Merlin’s suffering or that you ignored and gave us a shut up when we tried to discuss the issue with you? What would you like to know? You know everything you did? Why are you here now acting all concerned?”  
Arthur was uncertain but the jury had sat and given its verdict against Arthur. Those closest to him were accusing him and their voices were full of hatred. Gaius, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, and Gwen were closest to him after Merlin. Now, these people were treating him like an enemy.   
For whatever it was worth, he wanted to understand how he destroyed his own like so completely. He persisted, “Tell me everything? Whatever you think is my fault, just tell me. I am missing something. I don’t know why everyone is accusing me of Merlin’s death and why I was not informed when Merlin was sick or when he died.”  
Gaius snorted, “For ten years, I kept telling Merlin to believe in you. He was your staunchest supporter and believed in your infallibility even at the worst of times.”  
Arthur nodded. That was true. Merlin believed in Arthur even when no one else, sometimes not even Arthur himself was ready to believe in himself.   
Gaius smirked, “So, it was heart-breaking when the night of his death, he kept calling you even when he was unconscious and in a coma and what did you do? You partied deep into the night. You drank and danced. You entertained and laughed with your nobles. Unfortunately, while you were ignoring Merlin’s last request, you also gave us a glimpse of your true personality. How shrewdly you handled yourself? Why did we never see the real you until the last moment? Well, better late than never. I truly believe Merlin’s death was a boon that you granted on him and let him escape the misery that you had made his life. Thank you, Sire.”  
The king gritted my teeth and held back his anger. He would get the whole story and then turn his anger on the sources who had destroyed his life. He persisted, “Gaius, tell me everything.”  
Gaius nodded, “I think that would be wise. Someone must tell you what you have lost.”  
Arthur was shocked when Gaius told him that Merlin was a warlock who continuously protected the royal family and Camelot from doom and destruction. Merlin never sought credit, yet, he was the engineer and clear hero in half the victories Arthur and his knights boasted.   
For three days, Arthur would come to Gaius in the evening and Gaius would recount Merlin’s contribution in protecting Camelot and Arthur. Truly amazing stories of sacrifice, selflessness, valor, bravery,e, and heroism. At Gaius' request, the others have waited so that Gaius could tell Arthur everything about Merlin before the left Camelot forever. When Gaius insisted that it would hurt Arthur more if he knew what Merlin did and sacrificed for Arthur, the others agreed that Arthur should get to know the true Merlin and readily agreed to delay their departure till Gaius was ready. Lancelot was the biggest proponent and wanted to share some stories himself but all agreed that Gaius was the best for the job.   
At the end of the third day, Gaius inquired, “Arthur, do you remember what happened three months back?”  
Arthur nodded. “Yes. A rogue knight of Amata challenged me. He threw his gauntlet at my foot and asked me to face him on the battlefield the next morning.”  
Gaius bobbled his head, “And what was your physical condition? What did I tell you? What did Merlin tell you?”  
Arthur thoughtfully replied, “I was weak. My hands and legs were injured when I fell from the horse the day before. You said my spinal cord could not bear the pain and exertion from the fight and that I should appoint a proxy. Merlin told me silently from his place behind me to ignore the gauntlet and prove to everyone that there must be a purpose for duels. Unless the rogue knight justified his reason for the fight, his gauntlet should be ignored. I laughed at Merlin’s simple thinking. Knights are governed by rules of chivalry and bravery. If I were to ignore the gauntlet, no one would ever respect me again. For that prime reason, I did not put a proxy as I wanted to prove that knight code is supreme for knights even the king.”  
Gaius snorted, “Yes. The knight code: the most ill-advised, boyish and brutish code that is kept as a reference for nobility pride. What happened in the fight?”  
Arthur stared daggers at Gaius for belittling the knight code but once again controlled himself to focus on finding the truth. This was the first time Gaius was asking his input in a story and Arthur was certain there must be something that will help him decipher the puzzle that was Merlin’s death.  
Arthur boldly said, “I fought with the knight and killed him. He got two or three minor hits.”  
Gaius laughed, “Yes. You killed the rogue but, in the process, he gave you three cuts each of which could have individually killed you; yet, you did not face the pain from even a single of those cuts. You still have the scars to prove how deadly the wounds from that fight were.”  
Arthur starred at Gaius for a few minutes and then said, “But there was no pain?”  
Gaius snorted, “Because Merlin was shielding you. He was protecting your backbone from exerting. He was seeping away all your pain but that spell was from the old religion. If you take away the pain from one person, the other person had to bear equal injury and double the pain. Merlin had the same wounds and he suffered the entire pain until the wounds filled. For how long were you on bed rest after the event? And Merlin?”  
Arthur was looking at Gaius in true horror. Arthur spent two weeks in bed. If Merlin was bearing the same wound and double the pain, he should have spent the same time in bed. But Merlin was only away for two days. Then he was back to duty and Arthur was extra hard on him. Arthur was never comfortable when he was forced to stay indoors. He was moody and grouchy and he had made Merlin’s life miserable.   
Gaius read the reluctant realization in Arthur’s eyes, “I told him to stay in bed for another day at least. But he went to work anyway as you would be miserable and you put him in the stock. All the healing was lost in that one thoughtless action. He did not take any day off but he was in pain and taking heavy doses of pain medication. His magic was helping him to stay awake and he was already extremely weak. For the two weeks you rested and restored your body, he used up all his build-up magical resources.”  
Gaius took a long breath and continued, “Things improved for him when you went back to work. A few close friends of Merlin, when they saw Merlin working even with his wounds, started helping him out. They shared Merlin’s duties and Merlin was able to get better.”  
Arthur interjected, “Why did Merlin show them his wounds when he did not show them to me?”  
Gaius snarled, “Because not everyone is blind. You did not see anything other than Merlin’s smile while the rest of the world noticed how he walked. Every step was painful and he had lost all his youthful energy. They observed and then one of them saw Merlin fall. He went to help Merlin and saw the seeping wound. He immediately brought Merlin to me. When he inquired, I told him the true picture of Merlin’s wounds. He asked Merlin to stop working but when Merlin was adamant, overnight he called backup and then they shared his duties. Even some of the knights were helping him. Percival, Gwaine and Elyan were bringing the bathwater and tub over the stairs. Lancelot took to exercising your horse and cleaning his stable daily. Leon ensured that some other squires kept your armor and weapons well cleaned and oiled. They all helped and Merlin was able to restrict his movement to your chamber and close by. This way his wounds healed somewhat.”  
Arthur was astounded. Everyone was helping Merlin except for him. He was making Merlin’s life difficult and relishing it.  
“Then less than a month after you healed, Morgana led the Southron Army and we had to flee from Camelot. Merlin once again used the little energy he had saved in the month to protect Camelot’s citizens. We drastically reduced the casualties when he put his magical shield to help people escape Morgana. Then he healed your wound and led you away from Camelot. He rode with you till Ealdor and then razed Agravaine and his men.”  
Arthur did not know Merlin helped. He thought Merlin ran away and was amongst the first who deserted the city. He had himself ordered Merlin to help the people. At Ealdor Merlin also made a diversion for Agravaine but he did so by running. These were routine activities and thus Arthur did not even think twice before he asked Merlin to clean the rooms in the ruins of King Bruta’s castle.  
“At the ruined Castle, Merlin was weak and frail but with the help of Kilgharrah he still set up the test to boost your confidence. He did not sleep on the night before the test as he was making preparations. The next night he apparated to Camelot to increase Morgana’s fear. It used a lot of his energy but she was hysterical. She had a very restless sleep and half lucid when you attacked. He did another powerful spell which took away’s Morgana’s power and you were able to beat her.”  
Gaius took another long breath and drank some tea before he continued, “He was sick. By overdoing his magic and not resting, he was barely able to cope. He was feverish, yet you made him serve you at the feast that night.”  
Arthur remembered the celebrations. He was attended by Merlin. He had forced Merlin to attend the feast and serve him.   
“By end of the night, Merlin was delusional and had a high fever. So, I gave him a heavy dosage of sleeping drugs and made him sleep for a day. Everyone woke up late and George was happy to serve you. The next morning his fever broke but I wanted to keep him in bed. Merlin also did not want to worry you. So, when you inquired about Merlin’s whereabouts I lied and told you he spent the night in the tavern. That was the worst lie as you killed Merlin for my one lie.”  
Arthur remembered being angry when Merlin did not come for work on yet another day. He went to Gaius who told him Merlin had only returned from the tavern in the early hours of the morning and was in no state to serve Arthur.   
Gaius shuddered, “That night, a patrol came back. They were ambushed by the surviving men from Helios army and many of them were injured. Merlin came out of his room to help. He and Gwen helped me throughout the night and we were still working when the time for your breakfast passed and then even lunch. When he joined you in the council room after lunch he was haggard from exhaustion. But he wanted to be there for you.”  
The King remembered the anger when he was served breakfast by George on the third day and when haggard and drunk looking Merlin appeared in the council room after lunch, Arthur was angry. He may have publically scolded Merlin. He felt like a rowdy child.  
“I was not there during that meeting but I heard about it. You and your nobles had a good laugh at the expense of Merlin. Merlin, being the lovely person he was, even helped relieve some of your tension and readily took the verbal abuse in good spirit. However, you wanted to punish him and order Lord Stan to employ Merlin in his lower town restoration activities and get 110% out of Merlin. Most people thought it was a joke including Lord Mathias and Lord Stan.”  
Arthur remembered saying something like this on the spur of moment.   
“It would have been okay but when Lord Caspo came to you next day to ask for increased help to finish the work in lower town and wanted to use the squires, you once again volunteered Merlin’s time. This time everyone took it seriously, especially Lord Stain. He called Merlin and told him that as per your order he will be working in the lower town for nine hours shift every day.”  
The King who was shaking his head knew he was being mean. He wanted to teach Merlin a lesson for spending the night at the tavern and this was the productive way ahead.  
“Lord Mathias and I came to you. We wanted to discuss Merlin’s situation. He had worked the entire night at the lower town and then rushed to deliver your breakfast. I knew he was already frail and suffering. When we started, Lord Mathias inquired if you would like another manservant and you explicitly said that Merlin would serve you in the day. He pointed out that you had volunteered his time to Lord Stain. I remember your flippant tone. You said he can work with Lord Stain at night. I begged you to reconsider but you were not ready to listen. I left with a heavy heart.”  
Arthur was not sure if he remembered the events of the last week in the same way. He remembered volunteering a few hours of Merlin’s time and was shocked when Lord Mathias suggested he get another manservant. Gaius pleading for Merlin’s case was also surprising. Merlin needed to understand the consequences of spending nights at the tavern. He had to take the hard route. How was he to know that Merlin was never at the tavern?  
“I volunteered Merlin for a few hours. Two or three hours per day. A shift is for eight hours. Why was Lord Stain making him work for nine hours?” he curiously asked.  
Gaius gave him a venomous look and hissed, “I know this as I was there when you inquired from Lord Stain if Merlin was working. You again asked him if he was giving 110%. Lord Stain was not impressed by Merlin. How could he? Merlin was overworked, tired and sick. Merlin was barely completing half the tasks in one shift. Lord Stain told you so.”  
Yes. He remembered that. Lord Stain was very vocal about the laziness and general uselessness of my manservant. Arthur felt insulted and told him to use any way possible to make Merlin work during the shift. He shuddered. He said any way possible but he never thought Merlin was being forced to work for more than twenty hours per day.   
Gaius raised his eyebrow inquiringly, “Do you remember what you said to Lord Stain as a response? Remember your words. If you cant. Let me remind you. You told him to use a way possible to get him to work. Do you know what they did? It was his fifth-day working a double shift.”  
Arthur shook his head.   
Gaius spat, “They whipped him throughout the night. He got better. He was able to do three-fourth of his tasks. Lord Stain told this to you and you were impressed. You told him to continue whatever he did to get such fast results.”  
Arthur shouted, “Why did you not tell me Merlin was whipped?”  
“I, Gwen and Lancelot all tried to tell you. You dismissed us as soon as we said “Merlin”. You told Gwen to leave the topic and you knew what you were doing. You shouted at Lancelot to know his limits. When I approached you, I was ready to tell you the truth. You ignored me when I said his name and told me to not destroy your mood. You were going to visit the princess of Angola and did not want to talk about your useless manservant. I almost gave you a tongue lashing but for years, I had learned to bow to royalty’s wishes and I did so once again.”  
He was angry when Gaius, Gwen, and Lancelot would not stop badgering him about Merlin. They had come to him repeatedly and praised Merlin. They even said that Merlin looked weak and should not be put to so much work. Arthur ignored them because when he was with Merlin, Merlin was mostly his goofy, lovable, carefree person. He was even cheery in the morning. How was he to know that he was hiding so much pain? He was rude to all of them.   
Arthur nodded for Gaius to continue once again when Gaius had gone quiet.   
“I left and so did the rest with the promise that we would all corner you together the next day. Lancelot went to discuss the issue with the other knights, Gwen went to the servants. But unfortunately that night halfway through work, Merlin passed out. His coworkers brought him to me. I informed Lord Mathias that Merlin would be unavailable and he was understanding. Merlin had worked for twenty-two hours after getting whipped. Lord Stain even agreed to give him the next night off. Merlin died to nights later. He never regained his consciousness. We never had a purpose to come to you. You never inquired about Merlin which told us everything.”  
“What did it tell you?” Arthur asked curiously.  
“For one, you had lost your love for Merlin. He was a servant and nothing more. Second, you did not care for Merlin anymore. He lived or he died, it was of no concern for you. You went hunting and when Merlin did not turn up, you took the stable boy in his place. The message was clear for all. Merlin was replaceable and he has lost his position of power beside you.”  
No! No! No! He was incorrect. Arthur did not come to inquire about Merlin as he was sure this was some way of petty revenge by Merlin. He was also extremely busy. The princess hogged his time and he was still establishing the security details after the last close encounter with Morgana when he had almost lost everything. Merlin could never be replaced. He was Arthur’s best friend. Arthur loved Merlin more than he loved Gwen. How could Gaius say any such thing?   
“A few hours before he died, Merlin asked for you. He was unconscious but he was muttering your name. We sent a servant to call you. Against my better judgment, I sent a servant to bring you. Maybe you would be the balm Merlin needed to get up. He went and told George. George told him to wait as you were dancing with the princess. Then he told the servant to wait as you were dancing with the visiting noble's daughter. The wait continued for two hours. Then the servant went to Lord Mathias and told him about my request. Lord Mathias told him to get lost. The king was busy with important things. An hour after the servant returned, Merlin died. I knew I did not want you at Merlin’s funeral. I told the servant to inform the servants and the town people. We would have the last rights of Merlin an hour after the sun comes out. You would be asleep. You did not deserve to touch Merlin after what you did to him.” Gaius smilingly ended.   
I was heartbroken. I was indeed the source of my best friend’s death but this all happened due to the half-truths that everyone kept telling me. Merlin died as everyone around me was lying and hiding information.  
Gaius gave me a murderous smile, “I have told you all I know. I don’t want to hear your explanations. A devil-like you will make it sound as if we killed Merlin but it was all on your shoulders. Now leave. We will leave tomorrow. Stay away from us. None of us wants to engage with a monster like you ever again.”  
Arthur tried for the last time, “Gaius, I..”  
“No. Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear it. Just leave.”  
He left the home with a heavy heart.   
\----------  
True to their word, Gaius, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival left. Leon did not leave but he was overly formal. Years of friendship and comradery were thrown away. The servants and town people were ten times more formal and Arthur could see that now they feared him. Any respect and loyalty that he had earned over the years were lost.   
Arthur himself was at a loss. He did not know where he went wrong. He had somehow managed to kill his best friend. The people closest to him had blamed him and acted accordingly. He was a king but no more did he have their unyielding loyalty. Gaius had given him a mean smirk when he said that he held the time for Merlin’s service just to ensure Arthur would not be able to join.   
There was no kindness or sympathy in Gwen’s stance or stare towards him. Her easy smiles were missing. She did not speak to him once in the week that he was going to Gaius for Merlin’s story. Where was the love that they shared?  
Arthur was a king and his first duty was to Camelot. He would carry on. He could not just give up. But his heart hardened. He did not feel any emotions. He was working on auto. There was nothing that could give him hope for the future. He would fulfill his duty to Camelot and hope to join Merlin in the next world and ask for his forgiveness. There was nothing else he could do.  
\--------  
Arthur ruled for fifty years. He married the princess of Angola but she bore him no child. He changed the laws and bought magic back to Camelot. Some say he fulfilled his destiny; he was a great king. Yes, he was a great king who ruled with an iron fist. While Uther lit the pyres for magic users, Arthur lit the pyre for treason. Every few months, someone from his council, his lords or his knights would be found engaging in a treasonous activity and end up on the pyre. He was a mean and heartless ruler. There was no justice under his rule. He thrived in misery and cruelty. He engaged in war with Nemeth, Mercia, Southron, and Amata. He extended the boundary of Camelot thrice and had three times more area under his rule when he died than the area under Uther.  
So, did he fulfill his destiny?


End file.
